one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 4681-Abstract_RDC.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427098 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 4681-Abstract_RDC.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427098 Abstract This application requests support for a 20th Anniversary Scientific Conference of the California Association of Regional Cancer Registries (CARCR)/California Cancer Registry (CCR), to be held October 2008 in conjunction with CCR 20th Anniversary activities. The California Cancer Registry (CCR) is California's statewide population-based cancer surveillance system. Since 1988 the CCR has collected information about all cancers diagnosed in residents of California This information is critical to our understanding of cancer and is used to develop strategies and policies for its prevention, treatment and control. The availability of data on cancer in the state allows health researchers to analyze geographic, ethnic, occupational and other differences that provide clues that point to risk factors and critical control paths. These data determine where early detection, educational or other programs should be directed. The CCR has proven to be the cornerstone of a substantial amount of cancer research in the California population. The success lies in collaboration amongst investigators at key institutions throughout the State. The California Association of Regional Cancer Registries (CARCR) is an organization composed of members of the regional registries that make up the statewide CCR. One of its primary missions is to facilitate cancer research using CCR data and encourage collaboration among regional registry epidemiologists. The overall purpose of this conference is to: " provide a forum to present the findings of recent surveillance research utilizing data from the California Cancer Registry; " promote scientific collaboration to further outstanding cancer surveillance research and cancer control " promote the communication and dissemination of cancer registry surveillance research; " provide a forum for junior investigators and students to present research results. The objectives of the conference are: " To share research results and encourage use of CCR data for research " To learn to work more productively with the media to communicate the science to the public and policy makers " To further improve the quality of the state registry through use of data for research and by involving registry staff in registry based research By holding this conference in Sacramento in connection with the CCR's 20th anniversary celebration, we hope to target state legislators and cancer registrars as well as California cancer researchers, junior investigators and students. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 9438-Mandatory_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427098